Front to Front
by Simplistically Content
Summary: Bandit attacks are on the rise so when Merlin decides he needs to gather supplies for an ageing Gaius, Arthur sends him out with Gwaine for protection. Things don't go exactly to plan. [Slash, nothing explicit - rated M for safety's sake]
1. Merlin and Gwaine

**Front to Front**

Disclaimer: I own nothing - no really… nothing. Maybe the plot. Maybe not.

Summary: Bandit attacks are on the rise so when Merlin decides he needs to gather supplies for an ageing Gaius, Arthur sends him out with Gwaine for protection. Things don't go exactly to plan. [Slash, nothing explicit]

* * *

The day started out rather well, peaceful in fact! And then... well it had been a rather disturbing encounter really. And a revealing one, but more on that later.

Gwaine had been accompanying Merlin on one of his frequent hunts for herbs and other ingredients at the request of Gaius. Gwaine's presence was more for the King's peace of mind than any real level of protection he could possible offer Merlin. Gwaine had even volunteered for the duty, not wanting the court warlock to go traipsing around the woods so deep that Camelot wasn't even visible anymore, all alone. Arthur had been almost reluctant to let Merlin go; they were having some trouble with sorcery being used in the outlying villages and the people were frightened and Merlin was always so patient and knowledgeable in those areas that Arthur really didn't want to deal with it alone.

But Gaius was old, and didn't trust anyone but Merlin to get the herbs and ingredients he required. So Merlin agreed (before he'd even asked Arthur, not that Arthur mattered of course, he was only the King), and Arthur was powerless to refuse.

He couldn't even offer to accompany Merlin himself because he had the magic users to straighten out, with Gaius' guidance (a services trade, the old man suggested) and so he put it to his men, all of whom agreed to accompany Merlin but Arthur had chosen Gwaine because Merlin just happened to mention a few nights previous that he hadn't seen much of Gwaine lately. So the decision made, roles swapped, lists made, last minute check lists checked, Merlin and Gwaine left Camelot on horseback.

Or they tried to. They made it to the lowertown before Merlin was called to sort out an emergency magic outburst from one of the druid visitors. The whole debacle cost them an hour's worth of daylight, and most of that was spent assuring the druids that no, Gwaine wasn't there to take them into custody, Gwaine was there to look manly and handsome in the face of possible foes outside of Camelot. _That_ had calmed the children down enough to giggle, and the matter was dealt with.

When they were finally on the road _outside_ the city walls, away from magical maladies, questions, pleas for help, they relaxed.

"Not keeping secrets is a good look on you, Merlin," Gwaine teased with a grin and Merlin laughed.

"I never thought life could be this carefree," Merlin confessed, explaining when Gwaine questioned. "Before Arthur lifted the ban on magic, before... everything. Before he found out I had magic and that I wasn't evil, I wasn't out to kill him or claim Camelot for myself... before all that. Life wasn't bad, but I walked around with this weight on my shoulders all day every day, even in my sleep I had to be careful. And Uther... Uther made me fear what could happen if my magic was found out. In the beginning he did anyway."

"You stopped fearing being burned alive?" Gwaine asked, disbelief in his tone and Merlin chuckled.

"I stopped being afraid of that when I learned how to repel fire. No... I stopped fearing for my life when I first began to realise that Arthur wasn't quite the prat I believed him to be. Oh don't get me wrong," he laughed. "He still is a prat. A great one, with a massive head. I told him so this morning! But something changed after that first month. And when we grew closer to friends - though he never admitted as such at the time - I began to fear, not for my life, but for his reaction and the position I would put him in should my secret come out."

"He never would've let you die, Merlin. You know that."

"I know I wouldn't have died. I don't think there's much he could have done if I had been sentenced and all avenues were gone. You didn't know Uther back then.. he was a tyrant to anything that was magical. Though hypocritical! He begged Gaius to use _any means_ in order to save Arthur. Indicating Magic..."

"Really? Didn't know that.. Does Arthur know?"

"I don't know, maybe. I don't really think it matters. Arthur doesn't like to think about his father and magic in the same light... they bring out the worst in each other you see." Gwaine nodded and stopped when Merlin pulled up, jumping down from the horse to sheer a herb Gwaine vaguely recognised as something edible as well as medicinal. _Rosemary_, he thought. A few minutes later they were back to walking, though Merlin chose to lighten the load of his horse and walked beside it, holding the reins.

"Well, you look happier in any case," Gwaine reached down to ruffle Merlin's hair and received a bright grin in return.

"I _am_, you have no idea how much."

"Oh I think I do," the knight winked, earning him a quizzical look. "Sweetheart, I've had my fair share of bed warmers... I can tell when something's stirring between two people. You and Arthur have had that going on for years! Even before I arrived, Leon tells me of how ridiculously close the two of you are."

"Um... Gwaine? There's really nothing... between Arthur and I. I mean... in _that_ sense." He wasn't blushing, but he felt his neck heat up and the tips of his ears warm over. "I mean, I've thought about it. Who hasn't? He's _Arthur_. But we've never... I've never _acted_ upon my desires. And if he has them too, he hasn't acted either. Besides, I might have known Arthur longer but I talk to you pretty much the same way I talk to him. You don't think I want to lay with _you_, do you?" he sent a teasing look up at Gwaine but before the older man had a chance to reply, they were surrounded by what appeared to be bandits.

Gwaine got down from his horse, drawing his sword, and shot a look at Merlin who, still between the horses, allowed the in his eyes to shimmer gold as he whispered an enchantment to both animals. He slapped their behinds and watched them gallop to safety, unhindered by the bandits. He and Gwaine stood back to back, both had a blade in one hand and were surveying the situation with critical eyes.

"_How many?"_ Gwaine said quietly.

"Too many," Merlin muttered and the bandits charged.

They took out about 4 a piece before they were overwhelmed and knocked out.

When Merlin woke up, he frowned, head resting against... _was that mail?_ He blinked open his eyes and saw an expanse of silver chainmail less than a breath in front of his face. His now severely marked face, he suspected.

"Oh good, you're awake," he heard Gwaine's voice not far from his ear and frowned some more, trying to get his bearings. "They're gone for now... said something about more patrols... didn't see the worth in us. Took our gold though, and my sword. Bastards that they are. Don't really think they're coming back."

"Shut up," Merlin muttered, groaning as it took an enormous effort to straighten up and finally lift his head.

"You can't tell me to shut up, I'm a knight!" Gwaine said without inflection and Merlin just stared at him.

"I'm the court sorcerer, best friend and closest advisor to the king. And I can kick your backside in a fight of our respective strengths. I win."

"Now you're just showing off," Gwaine muttered though it lacked bite and Merlin didn't bother responding. Instead, he gathered his wits about him and surveyed their current situation.

"Why are we tied together?" he asked Gwaine, who just stared down at him. "Our legs... what? Why..." He started struggling, trying to free his hands.

"No use, sweetheart," Gwaine said. "I spent the last hour trying. And our legs are tied together at the ankle and the knee... We are well and truly, stuck together."

And they were. It wasn't even straightforward front to front binding either; it was strange, and a little uncomfortable. Merlin's right leg was beneath Gwaine's left, and Merlin's left was above Gwaine's right.

"I think they thought it was funny," Gwaine supplied helpfully.

"They obviously haven't met you before then, have they?" Merlin joked. "Were I to your usual tastes, I'm sure you'd be enjoying this position a lot more." He shifted and moved so he was sat astride Gwaine's thigh so he could see over the man's shoulder, the bindings on his wrists.

"What are you doing there?" Gwaine asked, coughing while Merlin inspected the chain with a scowl.

"Checking the chain," he sighed, shifting back so his behind was firmly on the ground, frowning up at Gwaine when the man choked, but shaking his head. "I can't use my abilities to get us out of them," he sighed. "I've been in something like this before, everytime I try to use magic on them, they lose a link in the chain and it gets tighter."

"Fantastic," Gwaine groaned, tilting his head back and staring up at the dark sky.

"Hey, it's not my fault the bandits are remarkably magic savvy these days."

"You know, it might be... I mean. You precipitated the law change, which meant the bandits had to think of ways to subdue magic folk. So really, we're in this mess because Arthur wants to bend you over the nearest hard surface but too emotionally stunted to ask for it, so he gives you a kingdom where magic can be used freely instead." As he spoke, Merlin just stared at him before rolling his eyes and reaching up to fist a hand in Gwaine's ridiculously long hair, forcing his head back, bearing the man's throat which Merlin then decided to lean forward and _bite_.

Gwaine, for his part, cried out in shock, staring down at Merlin when he was released and Merlin had a self-satisfied look on his face. "What...' Gwaine started. "Was that?" he finished, breathing becoming slightly more laboured and Merlin grinned at him.

"I'm not in a position to hit you for saying such things, so I did the next best, easiest thing. I bit you. A fitting punishment I think."

"Not really a punishment, lad." That was all the warning Merlin had, however, before Gwaine decided enough was enough and he leaned down and pressed their lips together. _Hard_.

"_Oh Gods,_" Merlin breathed against Gwaine's lips, trying to move his body closer and growling when he couldn't quite manage it and pushing back when he grew tired of trying so hard. He threw his head back, panting and his hips jerked, breath hitched, when he felt a mouth on his neck.

"No need to get frustrated, sweetheart," Gwaine chuckled in his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nipping gently, making Merlin shudder against him. "Up on my leg like you were before, go on..." Merlin shifted until he was almost straddling the thigh and immediately he could see why Gwaine wanted it. He jerked his hips against Gwaine's and they both groaned, going back to kissing as they tried to find a comfortable rhythm. When they managed it, both were so full of lust that they almost lost themselves in it.

The world for them narrowed down to mouths against throats, teeth biting, the sting of beard rubbing against bare skin, kisses, hip thrusts, rubbing against each other with an increasing sense of _need_.. the need to feel more, the need for release until they both neared that end and bit down on whatever was in front of their mouths at that point, both crying out in ecstasy as they hit their release, before slumping, breathless.

Merlin darted his tongue out to lick at the fast bruising bite mark on Gwaine's neck. He heard and felt the man chuckling and grinned, pressing a kiss to the same mark before moving back, allowing Gwaine access to his mouth.

"And here I was thinking you held little interest in me in such a way," Merlin mused when their bodies had cooled and they were resting against one another in a strange state of sated comfort.

"Merlin, I adore you, I truly, truly do. But what you don't know about how the world views you could, and probably one day will, fill entire libraries." He watched the blush rise up on those high, perfect cheekbones and kissed them. "What I mean to say is... _Arthur really doesn't know how lucky he is,_" the whispered words sent a small thrill through Merlin's stomach. "Arthur! Lovely to see you! And Leon too!"

Merlin turned his head, straining to see that yes, Arthur and Leon were indeed approaching. "Don't worry," Merlin said with an easy grin. "Apparently, but for our gold and Gwaine's sword, the bandits really had no need for us other than to... well... have a laugh at our expense I suppose." He turned to Gwaine, eyebrow raised.

"Laughs were had," Gwaine smirked and then they were suddenly busy with cutting implements, flinches and a nick or two that, once out of the chains completely, Merlin healed with a spell, then said a quick, murmured spell that cleaned up both he and Gwaine while Arthur and Leon admired the chain, their backs to the previously bound pair.

"_Oh Gods_," Merlin groaned as he tried to rub the strain out of his thigh muscles with only partial success.

"Come on," Arthur said. "Once we're back in Camelot you can use hot water to soothe the ache." He wrapped an arm around Merlin's back, offering him help walking towards the horses. Following close with Leon at his side, Gwaine caught the glance back at him by Merlin, and grinned, winking, chuckling at the flush that returned.

He really hoped Arthur knew what he had. Before Gwaine grew tired and just took it for himself instead.

* * *

_Word Count: 2,326_

_I wrote this months ago and just finished it. There'll be three chapters all together, nothing explicit, but very much slash. Please let me know what you think :)_


	2. Merlin and Arthur

**Front to Front**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At All.

Summary: Bandit attacks are on the rise so when Merlin decides he needs to gather supplies for an ageing Gaius, Arthur sends him out with Gwaine for protection. Things don't go exactly to plan. [Slash, nothing explicit]

* * *

_(Set a few months after Part 1)_

The King rarely had the opportunity to leave Camelot alone; not that he was ever truly alone when he did. Merlin always insisted, after all, on accompanying his King and Arthur never really had the inclination to deny him. Besides, traveling with a sorcerer made life easier than travelling with a mere servant - not that Arthur would ever allow himself to be accused of using Merlin for his gifts. What Merlin had he freely gave for Arthur's request and sometimes, he took the initiative and predicted what would be asked of him anyway. The small things; fires, warmth, searches, protections... and the like.

Rather selfishly on this particular occasion, Arthur had felt happy that Merlin came to him, requesting to keep him company on the trip rather than remain in Camelot. Of late he had been witnessing the way his court sorcerer and one of his best Knights were getting closer. On more than a number of occasions, he had walked into a room or turned a corner in time to see Merlin take a step away from Gwaine, smiling, a little flushed while both attempted to fill the silence with a covering conversation or reason for being wherever they were. And on more than a number of occasions the pair had not given up the pretense, or just hadn't realised he had been there, and Arthur had caught them embracing, kissing one another and taking their pleasure.

Arthur was quite thankful that he had yet to walk in on them being _naked_ and taking their pleasure. He wasn't sure how he would handle such a thing should it happen, as watching the pair over the last month or so brought home to him a dazzling realisation that not only was he monumentally idiotic, but that he had potentially allowed the one person he truly loved and adored to slip through his fingers. That isn't to say Merlin was innocent, he hadn't spoken up either but Arthur was in the position of greater power as far as the royal house was concerned.

So yes, Arthur was selfishly pleased to be taking Merlin's attention away from Gwaine. Admittedly, it might be somewhat immoral, to show interests in someone you know to be having relations with another, but somewhat petulantly, Arthur rationalised it as he had known Merlin longer than he had known Gwaine - than _Merlin_ had known Gwaine, and so by rights, the honour of first conquest over Merlin should have been his. Then, when Arthur thinks about it more, he realises that he should never, ever, _ever_, let Merlin know he thinks that way. The sorcerer may get somewhat _annoyed_ at the implied level of possession Arthur felt over him. And in his experience, getting Merlin annoyed was a lot safer for him when his magic was a secret as now, it was open season and Arthur had warnings.

The day had been going well. It was mid-autumn and the impromptu hunt had thus far earned them a number of pheasants. The pair had just made camp when it all went to hell and they were attacked.

When Merlin woke up, the groan he released wasn't solely because of his head aching.

"Is it you the bandits like to put into compromising positions just for fun?" Arthur asked somewhere behind his ear and Merlin didn't bother lifting his head to scowl, he just told Arthur to _shut up_. "You can't talk to me like that. I am your King," though the words were said without real meaning, it got Merlin to move his head up and look at him.

"You'd be worried if I didn't," was all he said before he shifted up onto Arthur's thigh, making the man gasp and wince while he looked over his King's shoulder to inspect the bindings. "Great. Fantastic," he groaned, letting his head drop onto Arthur's shoulder. "The same chains Gwaine and I were in before," he said and Arthur groaned.

"Merlin," Arthur said after a minute of no movement.

"Mmm?"

"Are you planning on staying there?" he asked through gritted teeth and Merlin moved his head back, inadvertently shifting his hips and drawing another groan out from the King.

"My apologies," Merlin said with a grin as he shifted back so his backside was on the cold ground. "Your thigh was a sight warmer than the ground, I couldn't help myself, sire," he said with total innocence and Arthur just stared at him before shaking his head and shifting his hips to get comfortable.

"I do not think Gwaine would appreciate it if you continue with such notions," Arthur said, eyes scanning the area they were in.

"Why would Gwaine need to know if I thought sitting on your thigh was better for my behind than sitting on the floor?" He held back a smirk at the blush that worked its way over Arthur's cheeks and maintained his air of innocence.

"I am... aware, of how close you two have grown since you were last... in this position with him."

"Ahh," Merlin grinned. "He was wondering why you had taken to glaring him into new britches every time you saw us together." He chuckled as Arthur sputtered indignantly.

"I have done no such thing!" he defended himself and Merlin nodded, forcing his expression to sober.

"Of course, Arthur. I must have been imagining it when, after you walked in on us talking while he was running his fingers through my hair, the glare you sent his way and the extra patrol he had on his schedule that evening while I sat beside you for dinner." Arthur nodded, resolute. "And we must have been mistaken when, after catching us holding one another close, you immediately called for me to advise you on a matter that needed no advisement from a magical perspective. And let us not forget, the truly horrifying error Gwaine and I made when we thought you glaring holes through us both when you caught us kissing in the comfort of my own room after you walked in without knocking... Why Arthur, if I didn't know you better, I would accuse you of being _jealous_." Arthur started to protest but Merlin shook his head. "You have no cause for jealousy really, Arthur. You are my best friend and I will never be anywhere but your side when you need me there whether you realise it or not. It is no reason for you to take it out on poor Gwaine. He thinks that if he touches me while you are close you may send him to the stocks!"

"Merlin, I am _not_ jealous! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe the world does not, in fact, revolve around you and Gwaine's little affair?" Merlin's eyes narrowed and Arthur only _just_ held back a flinch. "I didn't mean that," he sighed. "I'm not jealous of either of you, understand? You are free to see whomever you like, I am not your keeper. Nor am I his." He paused for a few seconds before adding, "I know you will be there for me when I need you, you always are."

"And I always will be," Merlin promised. "But if you call what I have with Gwaine a _little affair_ again, I'll bind you to your bed naked and get the female servants to attend you for an entire day. And it _will_ be uncomfortable." Arthur stared down at him.

"You can't threaten me!" he said, eyes wide, and Merlin just raised an eyebrow.

"And how, my King, are you going to stop me?" He watched Arthur's eyes move from his own down to where he _purposely_ wet his lips.

"I'll..."Arthur started, hesitant. "I'll throw you in the stocks."

"You cannot be seen to be throwing your Chief Advisor in the stocks - it may create civil unrest, especially considering that everyone in Camelot loves me."

"I'll throw you in the dungeons!" Arthur tried again.

"Different stage, same ending..."

"I'll revoke your status!"

"I'm just loved too much for you to do anything of the sort," Merlin's smile was superior.

"I'll send Gwaine on so many missions you'll hardly see him at all!"

"No, you won't. I would advise against it, publicly."

"Why do I get the feeling that my title as King means very little to you?" Arthur asked after a few minutes of trying and failing to come with a suitable punishment for hypothetically embarrassing him in front of the palace maids.

"Because, sire, you have always been _Arthur_ to me. The word before it, is secondary."

"So _that's_ why it never sunk in that being my servant was so important."

"No, I just didn't really care for being anyone's servant," Merlin grinned. "I knew it was an important role _In the Royal Household'_," he imitated Uther's original speech to him. "But I never particularly cared for it. I spent more time saving your behind than I did anything else, in any case."

"You did not!" Arthur scoffed but Merlin didn't argue, he just smiled.

"Why are you jealous of Gwaine?" he asked after a few moments.

"_I'm not!"_ Arthur insisted but Merlin just waited. "What makes you think I'm not just jealous of _you_?"

"Because you glare at Gwaine, not at me. If you were jealous _of_ me, you would glare _at_ me because I had something you did not. You are jealous of Gwaine because you glare at him for having something you do not. What you do not realise, my liege," Merlin shifted until he was back on Arthur's thigh. "Is that you have had me for years. You simply have not _claimed_ me."

That said, he pressed his lips against his King's.

Their first kiss was soft and gentle, and nothing came of it as it had with Gwaine, but _more_ came of it, if that made any sense. It barely did to Merlin at any rate. He felt years of pent up emotions building up within him as he opened his mouth against Arthur's, their tongues gliding over one another with languid ease and comfort. Neither were sure how long they remained joined, kissing, but when they parted, they stared at each other in silence.

They remained that way until they heard hoofbeats and Merlin moved from Arthur's thigh, back onto the floor and dropped his head back down against his King's shoulder.

"Sir Leon!" Arthur sighed, relieved. "Sir Gwaine," he said and while no one else would ever notice the tiny inflection, Merlin heard the smugness in the tone and he gave Arthur a half hearted headbutt to the shoulder in chiding.

"Behave," he murmured only loud enough for Arthur to hear.

In the palace that night, in his room, in the hot bath that soothed his aching thigh muscles, Merlin leaned back against Gwaine, who was in the tub with him, massaging the aches away with his fantastically talented hands.

"So, did he make a move?" Gwaine asked, amused, and Merlin looked up at him, smiling. "Did _you?_"

"He thinks you are someone to compete with for my affections," Merlin said in response rather than the answer Gwaine wanted to hear. "He has been jealous."

"He wants you as you want him," Gwaine said simply and Merlin nodded. "You have no idea how much I would enjoy witnessing such a sight," he purred against Merlin's ear, making his lover shudder and push back against him, inviting.

"Maybe one day," Merlin groaned, tilting his neck to the side, gasping at the small bites being littered over his skin.

"Soon," Gwaine promised. "Not tonight though.. tonight you are mine." he tugged at Merlin's hair until he had an angle to press their mouths together _hard_. "And I plan to make that fact very evident to _him_ during breakfast in the morning..."

"Oh?" Merlin gasped, breathless. "How are you going to do that?"

"Why Merlin, I'm going to bugger you senseless of course."

* * *

_Word Count: 1,997_

_Part two done and posted! Let me know what you think! The last part will be posted tomorrow :)_


	3. Gwaine and Arthur

**Front to Front: Arthur and Gwaine, and Merlin on the side.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Bandit attacks are on the rise so when Merlin decides he needs to gather supplies for an ageing Gaius, Arthur sends him out with Gwaine for protection. Things don't go exactly to plan. [Slash, nothing explicit]

* * *

"No."

"Tha- What? No?" Merlin frowned up at Arthur.

"You heard me. No."

"What do you mean? _No?"_

"I mean no. It's really quite simple, Merlin."

"Gwaine, help me here!" Merlin exclaimed, turning to the aforementioned Knight as he rounded the corner and walked towards them.

"Certainly! Help you with what?" Gwaine grinned, stopping when he was shoulder to shoulder with Arthur.

"Merlin just informed me he was heading out of the city to pick some ingredients from the forest."

"So... what's the problem?"

"_Alone._" Arthur finished and Gwaine frowned.

"No," he said, resolute and Merlin stared at him, aghast.

"Why not?" the sorcerer demanded.

"You attract bandits and trouble wherever you go. You are not going outside of this city without at least _two_ escorts," Arthur stared at Merlin, arms crossed, face set. Merlin turned and started at Gwaine, who was stood beside Arthur, mirroring his stance completely.

"You cannot be serious!" Merlin said. "It's just a little supply gathering!"

"The last lot of supply gathering we did together, alone, let to my _sword_ being stolen!" Gwaine said.

"I cannot control the will of bandits! And I will not be locked inside this city like some prisoner!" Merlin glared at both of them.

"Merlin, as your King I am ordering you not to leave the gates of the city without at least two escorts. Knight, escorts." Merlin stared between him and Gwaine, eyes wide and mouth agape before he made an incomprehensible noise in the back of his throat and stormed off. "I think that went well," Arthur said to Gwaine, who nodded.

"I'll be relegated to the sofa, but yes, it went well."

"It's for his own good," Arthur said firmly.

"You know he could make us let him go, right?"

"He wouldn't use magic on me," the King's voice was positive in the truth of his words.

"What's protecting me, then?" Gwaine asked, aghast.

"He'll be too mad at you to try anything on you. Don't worry!"

Gwaine was not impressed.

"My Lord," Merlin entered the assembly hall, his robes billowing out behind him as he strode forward with purpose, interrupting Arthur during one of his morning meetings with the privy council that Merlin himself was originally meant to attend, but had begged off to help Gaius. "I am aware you have _forbidden_ me to leave the city walls without a two-knight escort, so I ask you pick your knights. It is urgent I leave to collect ingredients for Gaius as he cannot and I am the only one with the knowledge to do so."

"Can the trip wait?" The King asked, eyes narrowed and Merlin narrowed his own in response.

"No. I am to leave within the hour. If your knights are not in the courtyard by the midday bell, I will tell the city that you and your petty insecurities are to blame for the current and continuing outbreak occurring in the lower city." That said, Merlin nodded to the King and the council before spinning around and stalking out of the room, a cloud of thunder over his head so dense no one dared try stop or even question him.

Three quarters of an hour later, Merlin was stood in front of his horse in the courtyard while waiting for whoever had the misfortune of being his guard for the day. His mood only soured when he saw Arthur and Gwaine descend the steps from the Palace doors together, dressed to ride. Without acknowledging them, Merlin hauled himself up and settled on his horse, bringing it around so he head facing the courtyard gates.

"Shall we?" he heard Arthur speak when the pair had finally gotten themselves settled and he took off at a walk without looking back, leading them out of the palace walls and eventually, out of the city. They ran into Leon and his garrison on their way back from patrol when they were less than half a league out of the city and the Knight gave them all a considering look.

"No," Merlin said, staring at the older man hard. Leon, for his part, raised an amused eyebrow. "No you cannot offer to accompany us. The arrangement was two knights and I am sticking to that."

"Merlin..." Arthur said and Merlin spun around just in time to see Gwaine waving at the King frantically, trying to shut him up, movements stopping when Merlin sent him a look. "Last time I checked, I was King and I saw who goes on whatever expedition." Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"Last time I checked, _I _was the court sorcerer. Last time I checked, _I_ was an apprenticed court physician. Last time I checked, _King Arthur_, I was an _adult!"_

"Then start acting like one and stop throwing a tantrum," Arthur said simply and Merlin's eyes narrowed, before flashing gold. "Leon, we'll be fine," Arthur said quickly and the garrison soon left, amused. "Merlin," Arthur sighed when the other knights were gone. "I didn't mean it like it sounded-"

"Then tell me please, how could you possibly miscommunicate my acting like a child and throwing a tantrum?" Merlin demanded. "Come on, explain it. I'm just dying to hear this!"

"Merlin please! Just stop, will you?" Gwaine spoke up for the first time.

"Just because you and I share a bed does not give you the right to dictate my life. Nor does the fact that you and I kissed, Arthur," Merlin continued to glare. "Bad things happen, bandits attack unfortunate people, it's just life. You need to get over it, and get over your own self-importance." That said, he kicked his horse, sending it into a trot and moving away from the other men.

Merlin managed to get ahead a ways that after around half an hour, he started wondering at the last of anyone following so, he dismounted, his herbs already collected and stored, and sent the horse to Camelot, a note in the saddle ordering whoever caught the horse _not_ to send the cavalry. He then slowly made his way back the way he came and after another half an hour, he was forced to hide as a group of bandits rumbled passed, laughing and sporting shiny _familiar_ armour. He used his magic to switch out his own pointless sword for Arthur's significantly shinier and grander one, and just took Gwaine's from the back of the bandit carrying it, and waited for the danger to pass.

Following the trail the bandits had left, led him to a small clearing where he found Arthur and Gwaine, bound together, unconscious. Their horses were lurking beyond the tree line and he saw to them before taking a seat on a nearby rock to wait for them to wake up from their _slumber_.

"I should think, my lord," Merlin said when he felt Arthur wake up. "That the next time you wish to leave the palace with but one knight, that you think twice. These times are dangerous wouldn't you know?" he saw Arthur shift and stare at him from over Gwaine's shoulder.

"Have you finished gloating? Let us out!"

"Oh no, I can't touch the chain. Magic repellent, remember?" Arthur's groan startled Gwaine into waking up. "So maybe," Merlin said with a laugh. "It isn't me that needs to worry, it's the numbers in the groups. I mean, we've only been attacked while in groups of three or less. So Arthur, how about you make it a policy that, until the bandits are taken care of, only groups of four or more are allowed to enter the thick of the woodland areas."

"Yes, yes, fine. We were wrong to treat you the way we did, we apologise. Now can you please find a way to let us out of these bindings?"

"I can't touch them, you know that. And I don't know where your horse went so there's no way of getting to your knives. Really Arthur, you already know these things."

"If I find out you have left us deliberately tied this way-"

"You'll what, my liege? Confine me once more to the city walls? How about the Citadel this time? Maybe the Palace itself. I know! Why not lock me in my room until you need someone to cast a spell for you!" By the time Merlin had finished, Gwaine was fully awake, Merlin's voice had ridden, his face was like thunder and Arthur was glaring. "You may care about me, Arthur Pendragon, as much as I care for you I'd wager, but I am still a man. And I know how to take care of myself. Just as, I imagine, you and Gwaine do too. And still, you sit there, bound together with chains I cannot touch, making petty threats at me when really, you should be using that oh so graceful Kingly head of yours to think of a way out."

"What did you say to annoy him this time?" Gwaine muttered and flinched as something small and hard hit the back of his head.

"I heard that!" Merlin snapped.

"Quit your yapping," Gwaine muttered. "My head hurts."

"I wonder why that is," Merlin said, voice full of feigned wonder. "Oh wait..." he drawled.

"Yes, okay, you were right. We were wrong. Can we please get over this now?"

"Can't get you out I'm afraid..." Gwaine groaned when he double checked the chain used to bind himself and his King together. "I think the Bandits like terrorising Camelot Knights. And Sorcerers. And Kings. Or King, singular."

"Of course they do," Arthur ground out. "Because they're bandits. And they cannot make an earning doing anything honest."

"Now, that's hardly fair Arthur. You come from privilege. You don't really know what it means to be so low. And before you accuse me of siding with the rotten toads, I'm not. I simply see their plight for what it is. With a little added lust for mayhem. I mean really, if they _knew_ you were the King, they certainly wouldn't have left you here. Gwaine would probably be dead and my bed would be a very lonely place. Also Camelot would have to deal with a royal ransom."

"The heat in your bet is more important than a royal ransom?" Arthur asked, eyebrow raised, glaring at Merlin over Gwaine's shoulder while Gwaine shook with silent laughter - shaking that jostled Arthur enough to feel certain stirings in his loins.

"He's that good," Merlin winked, gesturing to Gwaine, who threw Arthur a smirk. "Really Arthur, you and I shared a kiss in this very situation before, you should try Gwaine. He's _very_ talented."

"Merlin, we've talked about this," Gwaine said. "I'm not a whore for you to loan out for tips." There was only humour in his tone though, taking the sting out of the words.

"This is true," Merlin said. "However, maybe I just want to watch..."

"Find a way to unlock these chains and you can watch whatever you want," Arthur snapped, making Merlin laugh.

"But if I could, sire. But if I could! I would, considering that most tempting offer. I most certainly would."

"And what would you ask of him, Merlin?"

"Don't encourage him, Gwaine," Arthur moaned, letting his head drop onto Gwaine's shoulder.

"Who says I'm encouraging him? Who's to say he isn't the one encouraging me?" Gwaine winked.

"I think such talk should be kept for ones private chambers," Merlin said idly.

"And what talk it is," Gwaine laughed quietly. "Did you know, Arthur, that Merlin has a very active imagination?"

"Gwaine, I may not be able to touch you but I can certainly silence you." Merlin's voice had warning in it.

"You are not to use your magic against the Knights of Camelot Merlin, you know this," Arthur pointed out, watching Merlin stand and shrug.

"I warned you," the sorcerer grinned. "Let him talk your ear off. And if you can't look me in the eye later, I'll take great, great, somewhat _perverse_ pleasure in saying 'I told you so'. In the meantime, I think I'll go do a perimeter sweep, see if I can't find your horses." That said, he walked out of the clearing, leaving Arthur and Gwaine bound together, position compromised and both feeling a little hot under the collar.

"I can feel you on my hip, sire," Gwaine said, voice near a whisper, and Arthur blanched.

"That isn't appropriate, Gwaine."

"Says he who kissed the last man he was in this position with," Gwaine's tone was teasing but his words rang true. He was right. Arthur had. Merlin had. And now he was here with the one in the middle. But for both Gwaine and Merlin being so close, Arthur was certain he'd have the sorcerer in his bed already. He had longed for it for so long after all. And then Gwaine. Always Gwaine. "You want him..." Gwaine breathed and Arthur froze.

Yes. It was _always_ Gwaine.

* * *

_Word Count: 2,152_

_Final instalment up! Tell me what you think! No one reviews enough anymore… I'm not really one to talk for all I read, but still. Reviews help authors and I do occasionally! That counts, right? I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_This and other stories from various fandoms written by me are available on my AO3 account under the same name :)_


End file.
